


Weekends

by mercurymoon7490195



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurymoon7490195/pseuds/mercurymoon7490195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Weekends." Enjolras and Combeferre answered, when asked their favorite time of the week. "Definitely weekends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekends

Enjolras stirred, sunlight slanting across his face. He groaned and rolled over, nestling closer to the figure beside him.

”Well look who’s up,” Combeferre murmured, not looking up from his book. “For a while I thought you were just going to sleep the day away.”

“‘M not,” Enjolras mumbled into his shirt. “But I’m not sure this counts as awake yet, either.”

Combeferre chuckled. “Well one part of you is, for sure,” he said, his eyes trailing downwards along Enjolras’ body. He folded over the page and set his book aside, his arms slipping around Enjolras’ waist, pulling him close. “Would you like me to take care of that for you?”

Enjolras cracked open an eye, arching an eyebrow. “If you’d like,” he murmured, smiling. He leaned up, accepting a soft, languid kiss from Combeferre’s lips. A whiff of mint drifted in on his tongue as it slipped around his own, lingering for a few minutes before pulling away.

"You already brushed your teeth?" Enjolras asked, chuckling. "Nerd."

"Better than having morning breath," Combeferre replied, peppering his face with tiny kisses. "Like some people I know."

Enjolras stuck out his tongue. “Maybe I’ll just leave then, and let you get back to your book—”

Combeferre laughed and rolled him over, pressing him into the sheets. “You’re funny,” he said, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest. “I offered to help, didn’t I?” He laid a hand over Enjolras’ crotch, palming his half hard cock through his boxers. Enjolras moaned, tilting his hips up to grind against his hand.

“‘Ferre,” he breathed, closing his eyes. “I’m not going to last long.”

"Come whenever you want," Combeferre murmured in his ear, slipping his hand under the waistband of his boxers. "It won’t be the first time today." He pressed his lips to his temple, smiling. "You see, we have a few errands to run and laundry to do, but otherwise…today’s schedule is totally open." He lowered his voice, stroking him lazily. "I’m going to make you come until there’s nothing left in you."

"Oh god,” Enjolras shivered. bucking up into his hand. “Combeferre—” He gasped as Combeferre’s hand quickened, the smile spreading across his lover’s face.

"And that..is not even the best part." he added. He rubbed a thumb over the head of his cock, repeating the motion until Enjolras shuddered, coming with a soft cry.

He fell back on the bed, dazedly accepting another kiss. “What…” he stammered. “What’s the best part?”

Combeferre pulled away, rolling out of bed. “After we get a shower, I’m making pancakes,” he replied. He leaned over, ruffling Enjolras’ hair before heading for the bathroom. “Don’t be too long.”

Enjolras beamed, closing his eyes. “I love weekends,” he laughed. He leapt out of bed, stopping only to kick off his boxers and grab his bathrobe before following Combeferre down the hall.


End file.
